Megaman Zero: A Hero's Fate
by Hagi's Replacement
Summary: After the MMZ3 zero is captured by the sage and put to trial... This is a story of Zero's past come to haunt him... R&R plz rating is a precaution for later
1. Prolouge words of a Sage

1Disclaimer: I own nothing, I didn't know Willy's first name so I just put Andrew Sorry if it's not right.

Megaman Zero: A Hero's Fate

Recorded by: Sage Haripoia

Chapter one: The Words of the Sage

From what I can decipher of the fragmented memories in the damaged memory banks of Zero, who I myself have slain, I can say truthfully that Zero is a monstrosity attempting to do a penance for his very existence. Sadly his curse (Maverick Virus) was passed to the valiant hunter Sigma who became the very scourge of the maverick hunter corps and sadly he was the source of all the strife in the world. I must switch to more formal script for the remaining story must be kept in the records in the annals of time it's self and I myself carrying the title Sage must record the story in a proper script.

In the year of 20xx which Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Andrew Willy still were at war with each other. After constructing their masterwork robots that came to be known as heroes, Lord Megaman X and the Maverick Zero. Zero however was not the TRUE masterwork; the virus was the true masterwork. The virus was a malicious program intended to drive the target totally insane. I myself admit that it was pure genius, we have renamed it for a second time to the Willy Master Virus, but it was a foul program. Zero has been found guilty of the crime of attacking Humans, attacking the former hunter Sigma. He is also found guilty of the murder of Lady Iris, the sister of the Corneal of the repliforce. Thus he has been put to death; he is scheduled to be retired 30 days from the completion of this document. I must now visit the one who is the subject of this document.


	2. Dark memories

1Disclaimer: I own nothing, I didn't know Willy's first name so I just put Andrew Sorry if it's not right.

Chapter 2 Blood of the Innocent

I am at the cell containing the great Maverick Zero; I have asked him to explain the circumstances that lead up to the death of Lady Iris. He has agreed to explain them. The following is his testimony:

"After reaching the 'Final Weapon' of Sigma, I encountered Iris, she had a mad glimmer in her eyes and when she spoke I knew she had gone mad. She said that she told me that I shouldn't have fought her brother and that I betrayed her by defeating her brother, Corneal of the Repliforce, of course she decided that she would take her revenge on me with her Repliforce Guardian Armour and that granted her a fearsome power and near invulnerability. I was forced to defend myself due to the fact that it is a natural instinct of all beings that are able to think. The reason of this statement is simply that I would never have hurt her otherwise. The last thing I remember before the fight and her death is that she shouted "Stay With Me Brother" Oh how I cam to loath that phrase, as she died in my hands she said "Zero, I dreamed that we could live in a world where only reploids exist together." My response to her words was to tell her "A place like that can't exist" she responded thus "I know but it was such a beautiful dream," and with that she died. After her death my only thought was of destroying Sigma in retribution for my lost love. (Zero breaks up into tears) after eliminating Sigma I assumed that Iris could be resurrected however I was wrong. The general also stood in my way and I ripped him limb from limb to reach Sigma. During the fight Sigma taunted me with my past, I was the original Maverick he said, and he also said that I was the lowest scum to ever walk the world. As the fool said the last part I cut his arm off, for a fourth time, this time it stayed gone, after a fight that likely lasted for one Earth week, he finally fell to my blade. Fleeing from the station I forgot to pick up Iris's body. I was ready to turn my saber on myself but I decided that the world still needed me I waited too long to commit myself to hell where I belong.

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry for taking so long to update but it took a while to write and I couldn't get on or anything so um… yeah.


	3. A Twisted Fate With a Twist

Hi folks yeah I still don't own Megaman Zero(the license from Capcom) nor can I Cast Hadoken against them(I've tried hehe) and Thank You "Silver Horror" for your review

Chapter 3 Twist of fate

After all the evidence was presented the Jury of Hunters, the only Reploids who could be considered Zero's peers, was sent to discuss the options and the fate of the one who was once known as the Crimson Hero. His fate was sealed there was nothing he could say to save his useless hide. However the hunters all veterans of the Maverick Wars and the later Elf Wars, all revered Zero as the perfect commander his skill and understanding of tactical warfare were unrivaled. No foe could stand against him; even I myself fell to his saber twice. There is one oddity with Zero, he isn't within his original body. His original body was stolen by Wiel just after the Elf Wars ended and Zero disappeared. He was the only one to defeat all four guardians one after another. First it was Fenfir then Fairy Leviathan then Phantom and lastly me Sage Haripoia. I am sorry to say he also defeated Lord X as well. However Lord X had him nearly slain when he struck the last blow, over time Lord X was rebuilt. It was Zero's damn creative use of a new weapon and ungodly fortitude that cost Lord X his life. Zero however awakened me to the fact that the Lord X that we served was simply a weak copy and a false hero. He explained that X had been sealing the Dark Elf after the Elf Wars. Zero also explained that Elipzo is the one who destroyed the original body of Lord X and pointed out that the Dark Elf turned Elipzo into an elf, thus Elipzo would be impossible to find and contain, and inevitably destroy. Nobody knows how Zero was given another body, but he was. There are no records on him or his creator; he doesn't even know who built him. He does however report an old recurring dream, the dream is of an older human telling him to "destroy him he is your nemesis" and as he tries to understand he is assaulted by a stabbing pain in his head. Over time this dream has been analyzed by Ceravue and myself, Ceravue and I have decided that the dream is likely a fragment of an old memory that was fragmented, it should've deleted itself by now. One of the other oddities of Zero is that he sometimes looks at his hands and screams bloody murder. When asked what the hell is going on he simply says that his hands are red with the blood of his allies. He then breaks down and cries muttering Alia, Signes, Douglas, Lifesavior, and Axel. I only have heard of Axel, the sure shot, but the others are names I have never heard before. I suppose that I should ask Master X. Yes that would be the best course. The truth is that I can see sorrow in Zero's eyes from time to time, and it hurts me to see one who was so powerful and skilled on the verge of crying. The verdict is in, the Forman of the Jury will now read the verdict. "We Zero's peers, the SA ranked Maverick Hunters do find the defendant Zero innocent of the murder of Lady Iris of the Repliforce for if he hadn't defended himself there would be no earth due to the fact that Sigma would have blown it up with the Final Weapon." The Forman clears his throat, "However we find Zero guilty of fighting the Guardians and the Murder of Phantom" ahhhh the charge that would cost Zero his life. "However we request that Zero be allowed to replace Phantom as a Guardian, if he was able to destroy Phantom he has earned it." WHAT!!!! This has to be a jest, HOW CAN YOU SUGGEST THIS!!!!


	4. Announcement

I'm sorry to say this fic is long dead; I've abandoned it completely… Thus it's up for adoption, if you want to adopt it please PM me.


End file.
